Affect of the brother
by SlashyAntics
Summary: It was a normal night, that turned harsh for Sam when his body reacts in a painful way to Dean. When Dean figures out whats wrong, he helps him out. Underage, Slash, Wincest.


_**Authors Note:** Okay, HEY GUYS! This is a story that I wrote while my internet was out. The bastard. Anyways, this thing is like 9 pages long. Probably lots of mistakes, and doesn't make sense in some places. I had been watching an episode of Supernatural, and this just hit me. I wrote it in pieces on the same page, but on different parts. So I wrote what my mind came up with, and just filled in the rest. Hard to do, but I got it done. Either way, enjoy it. **Its M rated for a reason people! **Sorry to say, but its **pretty sloppy.**_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own these characters, or even the show. Sadly, wish I did, but Alas I don't. But I own the plot, so that counts for something right? _

_**Author: **__SlashyAntics_

_**Warning: Slash! Wincest! **__Take into account that I wrote out these warnings,so flamers will be laughed at._

_Summary: A problem for Sam appeared when he thought about Dean, but Sam just ignored Dean's questions. Dean began to worry that something was wrong with his little brothers, so he took matters into his own hands. When Dean finds out what was wrong with him, he helps his little brother out. Wincest, slash, probably slight OOC. _

_Sucky Summary, I know, but that's the best I could come up with, So sue me. Lol_

_**ENJOY!**_

Sam looked up as his brother entered through the cracked motel door. Dean walked forward pulling the keys out of his pocket to throw on the dining room table. The homework Sam and finished moments before Dean's arrival was littered across the ugly multi-pattern comfort. His back was slightly achy from lying on his stomach and working, but worth every minute as he finished every single problem on the math worksheet handed out. The teachers had been impressed that a kid at fifteen knew so much. Though they would be either shocked and/or disgusted if they knew that he could take a desert eagle apart and put it back together without any side bumps.

Sam looked down at his notebook that he had set out to figure out the problems, instead of using the handed out calculators, before putting the answers down. It seem to have gotten easier and easier to answer all the questions as he went through school life, always transferring from place to place, always having his grades to fall back on. Doing the school work, learning is what he wanted to do, but right now, his father was controlling him. So Sammy just filled his time with school work, and homework, getting smart as his father had spent time turning his big brother into a little soldier. Though not so little considering Dean had turned twenty this year

"_**Never have you looked more like a nerd Sammy."**_ Looking at Dean, Sammy shook his head pulling a face his brother had recently started calling his _'Bitch Faces'_. Dean just grinned and turned before shaking his shoulders allowing the jacket to slide down his arms. He caught it with his right hand and laid it over the back of a rickety wooden chair. _**"Yeah, Yeah whatever." **_Sam said back as he used his upper body strength to lift himself up before scooting his knees under himself. Growing another four or five inches in a span of 11 months and putting on thirty more pounds of muscle sure did help a little.

It miffed John just a bit, but it seemed a little easier for him to put his youngest through training. Dean had been just a bit pissed, because if Sam kept growing, he would be taller. Stretching his neck back as he placed his hands against his thighs, Dean merely grabbed his night things from the old duffel bag placed on top of the scratched up wooden table and headed to the bathroom.

Reaching out he gathered his school stuff and put everything in the appropriate areas of his binder before laying it down. He was leaping off his bed to snatch up his back pack before returning and piling everything back into the black and green bag. When everything was in it felt heavy, but Sammy just sighed and laid next to his bedside table. The clock read off **9:37** **PM **in bright blaring red lights. Sammy chewed his lips before walking over the the small kitchen that the motel room held and filling a crystal glass with cold water. Taking a sip Sam turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"_**Hey Sammy Dad won't be back till..Friday...You okay?"**_ Dean asked with a frown as Sam spit the mouthful of water out. Dean had walked into the room wearing only the thin pajama bottoms. Averting his eyes coughing as the water went wrongly down his pipes. It wasn't exactly the first time he had seen this undressed..but god damn. He nodded his head trying to rid his mind of the scandalous image of his big brother. His skin shining in the minimal light, the rippling muscles flexing as he rubbed the dark red towel over his dripping hair and face. _**"Uh, yeah..Ju-just fine."**_ Words were stuttered his he set his glass down against the counter. Dean was silent behind him, and he knew that the older was watching him. Leaning his hands against the counter he took the pressure off one leg, but nearly yelped in pain. When he looked down he could see the harsh bulge in the front of his pants and Sam couldn't help but let out a panicked breath of air.

"_**Uh..Sammy." **_Sam heard the creak under Dean's feet as he shuffled closer._** "NO! No..Dean I'm..I'm fine. Just don't.."**_ Sam looked down at his painful erection. It felt like it was now trying to split it self in to. Images of so many things passing through his mind..and they were all of his brother. _**"Just don't come any closer."**_ Sam reached down towards his erection and just clasped at the end of his shirt, bunching the materiel in his hand. Looking quickly over his shoulder he was quick to think before pulling his shirt down and walking around the table. The short walk was painful, Sam nearly wincing with each step. Dean's hands were outwards in a _'what?_' motions, but Sam ignored him and the fallen towel. He pulled back the crumpled comforter, turning off the light, and sliding into bed. Sam made a undistinguished squeak of pain.

"_**Sam-" **_

"_**Goodnight Dean."**_ The tone was final as he pulled the comforter of his shoulder hiding his body from sight. Sam tried not to move as he looked at the wall in front of him, the one next to the front door. Dean made a disgruntled noise at the back of his throat after a minute of staring at his brother's back. He picked the towel up before throwing it in the pile in a far corner. It landed in the pile of clothes Dean needed to grab tomorrow and take to the laundry mat. Their father usually did that on the road, but it would be four days before they saw him again. Dean looked at Sam's still form, though he knew his brother wasn't asleep.

Walking over to his own bed, Dean looked over at his brother to see him staring at him, his eyes slightly roaming. Dean raised his eye before grinning. _**"Take a picture of this sweet ass Sammy, it last longer." **_The tease was supposed to lighten the mood, but Sam nearly growled before turning away from Dean, stiffening as his hips were jostled.

"_**Sammy if there is somethings wrong..."**_ Dean said even though he was aware he was bordering on the edge a chick flick moment. _**"Dean I'm fine. Good. Night."**_ Dean tilted his head at Sam's tone, feeling like he was being shut out. Yes, Sam had done this before, with the tone, but he never shut Dean out. His baby brother always told him if something was wrong, now he wouldn't even look at him. Dean felt a flood of worry and panic that something had happened to Sammy. Taking dad's wrath on letting something hurt his youngest would be the least of his worries. Dean could care less who the person was before they hurt his brother, or if the person had a family, they were dead before they hit the floor.

"_**Sammy..if someone is hurting you..-"**_ Sammy sat up quickly stiffening, completely cutting Dean off. Sam was obviously in pain again as he turned his head towards Dean.

"_**Dean the only person hurting me right now is you. Will you just piss off and let me sleep."**_ The comment was harsh, Sam knew that, but he would rather Dean be mad at words and not the fact his fucking dick was_ 'about to fall off '_ it was so hard because he had been watching Dean. For a teenager, getting hard wasn't exactly uncommon, the part that was uncommon was the fact your brother was the reason you were stuck with a dick that could hammer nails.

Opening his mouth to say something else, Dean had to stop short. In the past few minutes, he hadn't done anything to intentionally hurt his brother, and he didn't know if there was some way he had accidentally hurt him either. The anger and frustration began to rise in his gut as he turned the lights out, though he didn't fall asleep. He was waiting till Sammy finally drifted off .

**XxxxXXxxXx**

Sam jolted when the felt the weight settle over him, automaticly fighting back against the hands that held his down. The hands that held his down were strong and warm, though male and large. There was weight against the top of his thighs from someone planting themselves against his thighs, keeping him from kicking his legs out. Sammy was twisting his torso every which was. This diffidently wasn't the best way to wake up in the...Time didn't really seem to matter at the moment, but the lack of light told everyone that it was 6 am yet. Someone calling his name had him going still as the voice became apparent in his slurred mind. _**"Dean?"**_ He called out incredulously, his eyes adjusting quickly. His brother's face came into view. _**"What the hell!"**_ Sam snarled at him trying to yank his hands out of Dean's grip. Though the older relinquished slightly, he didn't allow Sam to move from the position._** "I think its time you start talking Sammy." **_

"_**Dean let go of me!"**_Sam said loudly trying to claw at the hands holding him prisoner. _**"Sam, what the hell is going on with you?"**_ The question had Sam stilling. The thought of what happened before he went to bed...what would probably happen now that he was thinking about it. Shaking his head he readjusted under his brother's frame, not looking him in the yes. _**"Nothing."**_ Sam said innocently, gulping when the older just looked at him. _**"Bull Samantha, no tell me whats wrong."**_ Okay, did he really have to call him that? Probably not, but he would have done it anyway. "Was the name really necessary?" Dean shrugged at him leaning to bump his forehead against Sam's, making him cringe. _**"Probably not,-"**_ Like I said. _**"And no changing the subject god dammit. What the hell is wrong with you?" **_Dean's game face slipped back on replacing the grin like it was never there.

Sam would have shrugged as an answer, but he couldn't move his arms. The thought to flash his puppy eyes at Dean seemed like a really good idea, but he seriously doubted he would fall for it. Something dangling caught Sam's eye causing his to look down. The covers had been thrown off his body, bunching at the side. Dean's chest was bare and the thing that had been dangling was the pendant necklace he had given the eldest for a Christmas awhile back. Sam stretched his legs, and realized something else...Dean's ass ,encased in thin materiel, was planted just above his crotch...and great, his boner was coming back. _**"Nothing i-is wrong Dean. I really need to get more sleep. School tomorrow."**_

Dean's lips pouted out a bit as he watched him. _**"You have Tomorrow off remember?" **_Opening his mouth trying to give off a response that just...wasn't coming to his mind. So he decided to try and struggle around like an idiot. Dean pressed down harder as Sam's struggles rocked the bed, and for Sam it was making Dean rub his ass against the front of his pants. Oh joy. The materiel was rubbing it raw, the heat started to course thickly through the appendage the more Dean rubbed against him. Breathing was becoming harder, the sound harsher to their ears. _**"Do you have to get off me. NOW!" **_Sam said worriedly. The pain was coming back, it was nearly too much, the fire, the feel. His groin area hurt as Dean pressed harder down against him.

Crying out he tugged his hands down from Dean's. Pushing at Dean's chest didn't do any good as the older grunted grabbing at his hands. Sam tried to sit up but Dean pushed back making him land laying down with a loud huff. _**"What!-"**_ Sam cried out cutting off his sentence. He reached out trying to cover his now painfully throbbing dick, but ended up grabbing at Dean's thighs as he began to shake. His large warm palms landed on Dean's inner thighs as he tried to push him away. Looking down quickly the older grabbed at Sam's hands and finally found the problem. _**"Sam..."**_

"_**Please Dean...Get off me." **_Sam couldn't look his big brother in the eyes for this one, didn't think he would ever get over it if he saw the disgust in the eyes of his hero. Dean was his father's favorite yes, but whatever happened, Sam would always take Dean's side.

Dean fell to the side looking at his brother with his mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. The struggling of Sam trying to jump off the bed was jostling Dean up and down. Sam's lower body was on fire, the head of his member rubbing roughly against the front of his pants. When Sam managed to make it to the edge of the bed Sam cried out, the tears he couldn't help at the thought of losing his family slipped down his face, though another part of it was for the shame and what his brother might do to him before he kicked him out.

"_**Sammy.."**_ Dean whispered as he heard Sammy let out a sob as he bent forward at the hips, hands ducked under his chest. Sam obviously couldn't stand up from the pain in his groin, it was physically hurting him. Sam was trying not to grab at his groin in reflex, feeling like a touch would rip him in half. He doubted if he even tried to jerk it off that he would get anything but pain. _**"I'm sorry Dean..." **_Sam said this without looking at Dean as he laid his head down against his knees. Every breath he took, exhale and inhale, made his stomach rub against his pants.

When he felt hands on his shoulder yanking him back, he let out a short scream both in shock and pain. Ducking his head away from Dean almost trying to avoid getting hit, but Dean placed his feet on the floor trying not to bounce the bed to much as he slipped off it it before kneeling in front of Sam. Looking down at Dean as he planted his knees on the floor and looked right back into Sam's eyes. In Sam's eyes there was fear and pain, the pain with good reason..but the fear is what made him twitch. He had seen the signs of Sam moving away to defend himself away from getting his ass kicked.

When Dean looked down at Sam's groin the straining against the front was obvious, a wet spot forming. Dean was flickering with nervousness, but he couldn't let his brother fucking strain something because he had a hard on...for him. Other siblings would have cringed at the that thought, but it barely seemed to faze Dean's brain. When he reached for the top of his pajama pants his brother reached out and curled his long fingers around his wrist squeezing tightly. _**"What are you doing?"**_ His voice was strained, the muscle in his jaw jumping. _**"Shh, Sammy. Just relax."**_ He said soothingly. His brother was shaking his head slightly as he watched his face, but gave a short yell backing up when Dean used his other hand to press against the wet spot, meaning he pressed against the head of his dick.

Letting out another sob Sam leaned forward and Dean moved for so Sam could rest his body against him, putting weight on Dean so Sam didn't have to bare the pressure. Dean turned his head making a quiet shushing noise as he reached for the top of Sam's pants. The hand that stilled held him at the rest was no longer keeping him immobile, now just resting there, keeping an anchor. Pulling back the elastic he heard Sam's hiss. The hot breath of his older breath, wavering over his ear wasn't exactly helping what so ever.

Dean had to cringe on the inside as the deep red head was revealed. _**"God that has to hurt."**_ Dean commented quietly, but Sam nodded slightly. Chewing at his bottom lip Dean looked around him, looking for something that might make the...slide a bit smoother. The squeeze around his wrist alerted him that Sam was feeling like he should bolt. Dean knew most of the signs his brother gave off, he grew up with the kid. When he tried to reach over and open the drawer, his hand was stopped by the medal like grip. The fingers that would probably have caused a smaller man bruises, were shaking as they held at him. He realized that the drawer he was reaching for held a hand gun they stashed, but it also held the lube he needed.

"_**Sammy..I need the lube from in the drawer."**_ Slightly blanching at this, his brother tore his hand away opening, grabbing what he needed and closing it quickly. _**"Why...Why do you need lube?"**_ Sam asked with a small voice as he watched his brother click open the top on the travel sized lube. The _'snick' _when it open made Sam jump but his brother rubbed a hand over his thigh. _**"So I don't cause you more pain." **_

Sam had the second thought to back away as his brother poured the thick clear goo into his hand. Rubbing it in the middle of his palm, Dean warmed it up before spreading all over the middle of his palm. Reaching for Sam's pajama pants again he pulled to reveal more up, and god did it look painful. _**"Jesus Sammy.." **_Dean whispered as he reached his lube hands towards him. _**"What the hell are you doing?" **_Sam's tone didn't hold anger, but fear. Dean doubted his brother had never..you know, choked the chicken, but it was probably the first of someone doing this for him. A hand came up towards Sam's neck and pushing him back onto the bed, so he laid flat. The fingers to that same hand ran over his thighs in a soothing way just as his brother wrapped his skilled fingers around him.

Giving off a chocked cry of shock and slightly flinching Sam tried to sit up, but was again pushed down. _**"Shh, Shh, Sammy."**_ Dean quieted him. _**"What are you doing Dean?" **_

"_**What does it look like kiddo?" **_Dean said lightly. One of Sam's hands went down to clutch at himself, but the hand that had been holding the teenager down grabbed it and twisted at the wrist so his palm was facing the ceiling. _**"O-okay...Than w-why are you doing this?"**_ There wasn't an answer back to his question at first, but Sam grunted loudly when Dean's fist squeezed slightly. Sam's dick twitched slightly in Dean palm, but the younger gritted his teeth as he let out a slight cry. _**"Because your in pain.."**_

Added with the lube, it was a lot less painful for Sam than it could have been. Usually when Sam...did this to himself, he didn't have lube, so he used his spit. Girls thought that was gross, but he would rather spit in his hand and use that, than rub himself completely raw while masturbating. Blunt, but its the point of you gotta do what you gotta do.

Dean pressed slightly too close to the head making Sam cry out again, and sit forward._** "That hurts...oh god dean it hurts."**_ Dean wasn't surprised at Sam's reaction, the head looked painful, the red never fading, a slight bluish ting appearing which would probably turn into purple_**. "Yeah, shh Sammy, sorry."**_ Dean soothed. Dean's palm was slick as it rubbed slowly back down the throbbing shaft. He was trying to use the things he knew he liked, and use them on Sammy. Though it was slightly harder because he didn't know what he liked until he was actually doing them. The strokes were even, as Dean tried not to panic is some ways as he watched his brother.

Sam was clutching at the covers, the other hands now clutched at Dean's wrist once he had released it. His thighs were spread as Dean worked his hand slowly up and down, his head was thrown back as small noises slipped out of his throat. Sam's long body almost seemed to go on for miles. The bottom of his stomach was exposed, showing a slight trail of hair leading down to his...junk. Any of other time, Dean wouldn't have had a hard time saying the word _'dick'_, but when he was talking about Sam's it made him stutter.

Sam's stomach muscle clenched as Dean squeezed harder around the base, before guiding up, adding twist that he judged felt good to Sam by actions or noise. The level amount of pain and pleasure for Sam was still tipping . The longer it went on the more pleasure built, but he longer it went on the more in pain he felt. The pressure was building, some in his balls -slightly cringing at the words- and than in his stomach. His lower stomach..he couldn't tell where. Everything was becoming hyper aware, his skin felt sweaty and sensitive, his heart was racing as he looked down at Dean.

His brother's face was filled with concentration, but his eyes were lidded slightly as he watched his hand rubbed against the red shaft in his hand. A slight pinkish color had tinged Dean's cheeks, his breathing was slightly harder, but not as frantic as Sam's. _**"Oh god."**_ Sam moaned out brokenly as he dropped his head back against the bed. _**"Not exactly."**_ Dean laughed out slightly. The pressure was building in Sam, he was getting close..hell he was close from the beginning, but this was nearing towards the end. _**"Dean..it hurts."**_ Sam didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't exactly pain, but it existed there, and...he didn't know how to describe it. _**"I know."**_ Dean didn't even get all the words out before Sam was shaking his head quickly. He tried to open his mouth and blurt out something, anything, but he couldn't.

Dean tilted his head rubbing the tips of his fingers against the clearly visible vein. _**"Is it pain or is it pressure?"**_ Dean asked him, but when he looked up his brother wasn't looking at him. He didn't even appear to have heard him at all. _**"Sammy." **_The tug up was harsh as he tried getting his attention. The scream that admitted from Sam made him look around, hoping someone wouldn't think he was murdering him. _**"Is it pain? Or is it pressure?" **_Sam looked down at him, peering at his handy work – pun intended-. _**"Pre-pressure. Its pressure."**_ Dean nodded his head as Sam flopped like a fish back to the bed. He knew Sam was close, and he was going to mention the hard on he had gotten during all of this. He could take care of himself. Sam let out a few sobs in frustration catching Dean's attention. Looking at Sam's body he watched all his reactions, the twitching of his thigh muscles to the contracting of his lower stomach.

Dean reached up to where he thought Sam was feeling the ache. When he pressed into the area just under his belly, and right above his groin Sam nearly jolted off the bed. His hips bucked as Dean dragged his fingers across the skin of that area, the sensitiveness of it making the muscles in his thighs jump. _**"No." **_Sam whimpered out. The hand that he had kept clenching around the fabric of the duvet flew over to rest above Dean's and curled it around the strong hand.

Dean curled his calloused fingers around Sam's and squeezed just a bit tighter around the nearly purple shaft. Sam started pumping his hips to Deans hand, moving with him. Dean was still careful to avoid the painfully throbbing head . Sam just dropped his head back against the bed, mewling. Who knew that a 15 year old could make such noise.

"_**That's it Sammy." **_Dean said quietly, his voice darkened slightly and he twisted his palm against the soft skin making the teen jump and bite his lip. Sam clenched his eyes painfully causing a few tears to squeezing out the side. Though noticing Dean almost seemed to double his efforts and rubbing the slicked palm a little father up and down. Sam kept his eyes closed, his muscles locking and unlocking as he pushed towards the release that felt would kill him. Watching his expressions closely Dean debated spreading more lube over his palm, but voted against it.

Licking his lips he slowed down slightly causing the muscled under his and Sam's conjoined hands to jump. Rubbing his hand slowly up he rubbed the pad of his thumb just under the head. Eyes shot open as Sam tried sitting up and backing away, but Dean held him down with an elbow to the chest. Hands that had been clutching at Dean released, and herded over to grasped at the powerful arm that kept Sam from launching himself up and running away. The way things had happened was now Dean was half laying on the bed up until his hips, his feet keep his weight from slipping off the mattress. Looking down at his hand as Sam tried twisting away, he moved his finger and rubbed against the same spot a little harder.

The screaming didn't stop him this time, but the legs that kicked out did. Swinging his weight round Dean landed straddling Sammy's thighs, his elbow digging into the soft skin of his brother's chest. The bare skin of Dean's chest rubbed against Sam's arms and than his chest as he was pulled down, losing his leverage. _**"No! No Dean stop..please help me..god it hurts."**_ The younger couldn't seem to make up his mind but clenched arching his back up as his brother began a faster pace. Lifting his hips away from Sam's so he could see his hand, Dean dragged his palm quickly up and down. He was careful as he rubbed the pad of his finger across the tip of Sam's throbbing member causing him to moan loudly. _**"I got you... I'll fix it Sam."**_

Sam had been close from the beginning, but this was like standing on your tip toes and looking over the side of a cliff. _**"You're so close Sammy..I know you are." **_Dean whispered into his ear. He kissed just under his jaw holding close to Sam. Turning his head Sam pressed his sweat cheek against Dean's, the skin rubbed against one another, nearly sticking. _**"Dean.."**_ Sam moaned out. That wasn't exactly what Dean was excepting, but the way it sounded...Sam's hand rubbed over Dean's shoulder as the older began to rock with him, against him. The hand clasped against the back of his neck and pulled him till his lush lips were pressed against Sam's. He had frozen for a second, he wouldn't lie about that, but he responded with the same excited pace of his baby brother.

"_**You are close to."**_ Sam whispered against his lips, but arched up crying against Dean's lips as he squeezed before twisting his wrist engulfing the head. Sam's involuntary sob leaked out before he could stop it. The tears he tried a little harder to contain. _**"Just let it go Sammy." **_Was the only response as Dean rubbed harsher. He didn't want to do something and hurt him worse that he already was, but the kid was either going to come or faint, and he was so hoping it was the former. Something in his mind wanted to feel the warm come of his baby brother trickling over his hand, wanted to watch him cry out when he finally reached that point. This all was beyond wrong..but at the moment he just didn't give a fuck.

"_**I like that word...Fuck. Don't you?"**_ Dean growled against his brother's ear dragging the word out, making Sam's breath hitch slightly. Dean backed up keeping his pace and pulled his Sam's shirt up exposing the tone tan stomach. Pushing it up until his pink nipples were exposed Dean ducked his head and licked at one before taking his between his teeth, he had learned some woman liked this, he was kinda hoping his brother did to. Gasping in Sam grabbed hard at the back of Dean head as the first spasms contracted in his stomach. Dean sucked harder and dragged his teeth against the nub. When he heard Sam's grunt he looked at his hand as tightened his gripped using smaller movements.

Sam ducked his head towards his chin as come shot out raining down on his stomach and Dean's hand. He cried out as Dean dragged it out as long as possible whispering words of encouragement. He went slump the second Dean finally released him, Sam breathed hard watching his brother. Dean sat straight up on his knees and pulled the top of his pajamas down revealing his long thick member. Quickly grabbed at it, Dean pumped it quickly. It only took a few jerks before he too was coming, and it was all over Sammy's stomach.

Breathing harshly Dean fell forward catching himself on shaky arms, creating a bridge over his brother abdomen. Neither moved as the caught their breath, eyes closed and dicks laying limply out. Though Sam's was now tinged bright red around the rim. The throb was gone, now just a slight burn resting over him. _**"Oh **__**god."**_ Dean whispered as he leaned down to kiss Sam's side. Sam didn't know what was gonna happen from here, but god he hoped it was for the better. _**"Yeah."**_ Sam said softly before giving off a light shaky laugh. Dean looked over at him for a second before they both were in a fit of laughter, laying shoulder to shoulder next to the other. Looking at his older brother, covered in sweat and come...He doubted Dean had ever looked better._** "Are you okay?"**_ Dean asked with his eyes closed, a peaceful look shadowing over his face. Dean looked at his bed...or their bed, their bodies. _**"No." **_

The simple answer made Dean look over at Sam with a frown, just to be met with a grinning dimpled face. _**"My dick hurts."**_ Sam said before laughing and sitting up. He was looking down at the mess in his lap poking at their conjoined come, curiosity flared at how it would taste. _**"Serves you right."**_ Dean said grinning as he sat up bumping shoulder. _**"Getting hard over little ole' me." **_Dean said leaned and quickly pecking at his lips. Sam shook his head smacking at Dean's thigh as he just stripped his pants completely off revealing a firm backside. _**"Yeah, well your the one who got hard jacking off your little brother."**_ Dean scoffed as he stretched his arms up into the arm having no problem showing off his junk. The inside of Sam's tee shirt rubbed over the drying come, making it slightly uncomfortable.

"_**Well Sammy boy, I think its time to get clean."**_ Dean teased as he yanked Sam to his feet, his whole body was relaxed, felt like jello. _**"And might I say, nice size."**_ _'No shame at all'_ Sam thought in his head as he aloud his brother to drag him off to the bathroom, laughing the whole way.

Sam didn't know if everything would turn out okay, or if this would keep happening, but god damn he sure hoped so.

The end.


End file.
